miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Startrain
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on February 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis Anxiously awaiting news about her astronaut application, Max's mom becomes Startrain, who wants to turn her train into a rocket ship.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot After another successful mission, Marinette returns the Fox Miraculous to Master Fu. She bids him good night and is about to leave when Tikki reminds her to tell Master Fu about the school field trip. Marinette says that it doesn’t matter since she won’t be able to go. Master Fu asks her about it, so she explains that her whole class is taking the Startrain to London to see Big Ben. However, if Hawk Moth creates a supervillain while she’s gone, Cat Noir won’t be able to capture the akuma, therefore she must stay. Master Fu gives her the Horse Miraculous, explaining that it can be used to teleport back to Paris in the event of an akuma attack and agrees that she deserves some fun. The next day, after his bodyguard drops him off at school, Adrien secretly heads to the train station, believing that since Hawk Moth already struck once, he won’t strike again. Plagg agrees with that idea, finding the thought of being on vacation and away from akumas exciting. Officer Roger is driving his daughter to the train station when he sees someone litter. He wants to give them a fine, but Sabrina begs him not to as she doesn’t want to be late. He agrees, but when he spots another person littering, he begins to feel frustrated, so much so that his negative emotions are picked up by Hawk Moth. He sends an akuma after him. However, when Sabrina gets an alert on her phone saying to hurry up, Roger calms down. Hawk Moth tells his akuma to follow him. Max, Alya, and Marinette get out of a car being driven by Max’s mother Claudie. Claudie looks at her smartwatch for any messages but finds none. With a sigh, she gets out of the car and offers to show a sneak peek of the Startrain’s operator cab. Alya comments that it’ll be a great addition to her astronomy blog, surprising Marinette, who asks about her starting another blog. Alya says that she can’t help it as the world is so interesting. Marinette is suddenly shocked to find Adrien approaching them, with Markov confirming that the guy approaching them is indeed Adrien. Max says that there was less than a 0.23% chance that Adrien’s dad would allow him to come. Marinette tells Alya that with Adrien’s arrival, the field trip will be amazing. Meanwhile, Adrien goes towards Nino, who is getting off the bus and is surprised to see him. Adrien explains that he was tired of his father keeping him from attending school field trips. Nino believes that he’s disobeying, but Adrien says that he technically isn’t since he didn’t tell his father about it. Nino finds that sneaky smart. Claudie explains the Deadman’s Switch, which is a switch that the operator must keep their hand on at all times otherwise the train will stop. She also explains that it’s a safety feature in case the operator feels faint. Max says that he likes trains because they get from Point A to Point B in the time they’re programmed, with Markov agreeing that programming is the best. Alya asks Claudie if she always wanted to drive a train. Claudie says that her true dream is to be an astronaut but since space missions can take months, she decided to operate trains while Max was growing up. But now that Max is older, she has taken a test to start astronaut training. However, she fears that she might not pass, though Max assures her that she will. Roger asks Sabrina why she needs such a big suitcase for an only one day trip. Sabrina explains that all the stuff inside is for Chloé just in case she needs something. Roger is proud of Sabrina’s willingness to serve others. Unbeknownst to the two, an akuma flies inside the suitcase just before Sabrina closes it. After bidding her dad farewell, she leaves. Now with Sabrina gone, Roger spots Mr. Ramier feeding pigeons and prepares to fine him. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is no longer able to sense his akuma. Sabrina boards the train and is met with Chloé, who is relieved to see her. Miss Bustier notices that Chloé is wearing her winter clothes and tells her that she’ll be hot in them, but Chloé reminds Miss Bustier that it’s cold in London. As Chloé and Sabrina leave, Miss Bustier is perplexed since the class’ cart is in the other direction, to which Sabrina explains that Chloé’s father made arrangements for her to sit in first class and she’s just bringing her suitcase. Sabrina puts her suitcase above where Chloé sits and prepares to exit the cart, but Chloé calls her back to recline her seat and put on her eye mask. Once Sabrina does those things, she leaves. The train then takes off. From her seat, Marinette admires Adrien as he shows Mylène a picture of Big Ben on his tablet. Suddenly, she yawns very loudly, causing the entire class to laugh, much to her embarrassment. Alya asks Marinette why she is so tired. Marinette lies and says that she had been trying to think of a way to tell Adrien how she feels, to which Alya tells her not to overthink it and just go with the flow. Suddenly, service drones appear from under the seats and ask if the passengers want a beverage. Marinette orders cranberry juice while Alya asks for apple. Meanwhile, Adrien and Nino play a card game, Ivan and Mylène listen to music, Juleka reads while Rose sleeps on her lap, Kim and Alix make silly faces at each other, Lila and Sabrina use their phones, Nathaniel draws Miss Bustier as she is reading, and Max and Markov play video games. When the service drone asks them if they’d like a beverage, Markov attempts to chat with the device, only for Max to inform him that it isn’t programmed for chatting. Meanwhile, as Claudie drives the train, she anxiously opens her email but finds no new ones. Marinette falls asleep on Alya’s shoulder, which gives her an idea. She approaches Adrien and asks to switch seats so she can chat with Nino. When Adrien sits next to her, Marinette falls asleep on him, with Adrien falling asleep not long after. While almost everyone in the class admires Marinette and Adrien, with Alya even taking a photo of the two, Lila becomes jealous and tries to break up the moment by waking up Marinette. Alya stops her and asks what she needs, to which Lila says that she gets motion sickness and wanted to ask Marinette for a solution. Alya understands but doesn’t want Lila to wake Marinette. Sabrina offers to help Lila with some supplies in her suitcase. Lila thanks her but is secretly annoyed. Claudie announces that the Startrain is going under the Channel Tunnel in a few minutes, which excites Kim and prompts him to get out of his seat for something. Meanwhile, Sabrina goes to first class to get something from her suitcase but unintentionally wakes up Chloé. Chloé tells her to get her some herbal tea, but when Sabrina opens her suitcase, the akuma that was trapped inside flies out, much to the shock and horror of everyone onboard. Chloé tells everyone to calm down and, after reminding them that she’s Queen Bee, has everyone exit the first class cart, trapping the akuma inside. Some passengers wonder if it was an actual akuma, but Sabrina tells them that Queen Bee knows what she is talking about. Chloé notices Kim in his swimsuit and asks him about it, to which Kim points out that they are going under the sea. A debate as to whether or not an actual akuma is onboard the train ensues, though Sabrina assures them that Chloé has taken the akuma prisoner. Alya and Nino overhear the commotion and look inside the first class cart. They don’t see any akuma, so they dismiss the matter as Chloé looking for attention and head back to their seats, unaware that the akuma has flown into the air vents. Claudie checks her messages again but still finds no new ones. Convinced that she has probably failed her test, Claudie becomes upset enough that the akuma onboard senses her negative emotions and attaches itself to the Deadman’s Switch. Claudie is akumatized into Startrain and sends the train with everyone onboard into space. At the Agreste mansion, Nathalie tells Gabriel to look at the news, and when he does, he learns of the Startrain in space and realizes that he lost touch with his akuma because it went too far out of range. Nathalie also informs him that Adrien’s class, including Adrien himself, is on the train. Gabriel is horrified that his son is in space and he can’t do anything about it, though Nathalie assures him that Ladybug and Cat Noir will save him. Gabriel comments on how ironic it is that he has to rely on his enemies to save his son. Max attempts to reason with his akumatized mother but to no avail. Therefore, Marinette suggests that they go to the operator’s cabin to drive the train back home. Alya and Nino point out that they can’t take down a supervillain without superpowers, though Chloé reminds them that they do have a superhero. Marinette also points out that they have the element of surprise and strength in numbers. As the class heads to the operator’s cabin, Adrien sneaks away to turn into Cat Noir. Startrain notices the class going to the operator’s cabin and makes the train go faster in order to push them away. Marinette sneaks into a bathroom stall and transforms into Ladybug. Once she emerges, she is surprised to discover that Cat Noir on the train, with Cat Noir equally surprised to see Ladybug. Ladybug explains that she got on the train via Horse Miraculous and asks about him. Cat Noir admits that he was already on the train, to which Ladybug says that no one must know that he was one of the passengers. Cat Noir reminds her that there are hundreds of passengers onboard, reassuring Ladybug. Cat Noir then asks why they don’t use the Horse Miraculous to teleport the train back on Earth, to which Ladybug says would be pointless since Startrain would just launch it back up to space. They realize that they must defeat Startrain and teleport back to Earth at the same time. The two then meet with Miss Bustier’s class, who are delighted to see the heroes. Alya asks if they had been onboard the train, but Ladybug tells her that they got on using teleportation from a Miraculous. Cat Noir tells Miss Bustier to get everyone to the back of the train, which she promptly does. Chloé asks about her Miraculous, but Cat Noir claims that they hadn’t known she’d be onboard. Disappointed, Chloé leaves with the rest of the class. The heroes attempt to enter another cart only to find it locked. Cat Noir prepares to use Cataclysm only for Ladybug to stop him, saying that they need it for confronting Startrain. She decides to use Max and Markov to help them get to Startrain. Markov helps override the system and gets them inside the next cart. But the cart door closes once they enter, so Ladybug decides to call on her Lucky Charm and receives a fireman’s hat. But she is unsure what to do with it. Suddenly, the temperature in the cart gets very hot, causing Markov to overheat. Max uses water to cool him down and therefore he is able to open the door to the next cart. However, Startrain begins to make the carts freezing cold, with Max noting that the temperatures will reach below zero. Cat Noir notes that Max won’t survive in such conditions without superpowers, giving Ladybug an idea. She pulls out the Horse Miraculous and presents it to Max, making him promise to use it for good and return it once the mission is over. Max opens the box containing the Miraculous and is met by the kwami Kaalki, who asks if he is someone glamorous or famous. Ladybug tells Kaalki that there is no time for that and assures her that Max is perfect for the job. Max puts the Miraculous on and, after Kaalki tells him what to say, he transforms into a horse-themed superhero named Pegasus. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Max Kanté/Pegasus * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Kaalki * Akuma * Claudie Kanté/Startrain * Markov Minor Characters * Wang Fu * Wayzz * Alya Césaire (with Rena Rouge pictured) * Chloé Bourgeois (with Queen Bee pictured) * Sabrina Raincomprix * Roger Raincomprix * Nino Lahiffe (with Carapace pictured) * Xavier Ramier * Caline Bustier * Lila Rossi * Mylène Haprèle * Ivan Bruel * Alix Kubdel * Lê Chiến Kim * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Simon Grimault * Nathalie Sancoeur * Emilie Agreste (pictured) * Nadja Chamack * Adrien's bodyguard * Civilians * Pigeons Trivia * Max receives the Horse Miraculous for the first time in this episode and his alter-ego Pegasus officially debuts. ** Pegasus is the fifth superhero whose identity is known by Cat Noir following Queen Bee, Ryuko, Bunnyx, and Viperion. *** This leaves Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and King Monkey as the only superheroes whose identities are not known by Cat Noir. * This episode is before the events of "Party Crasher ". * This is the fourth time that Hawk Moth’s akuma doesn't reach the intended target after "Gigantitan", "Zombizou", and "Chameleon", as Hawk Moth was originally targeting Roger Raincomprix in this episode. * Markov opening the door is reference to R2-D2 from Star Wars.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1173861101865504768 * It is revealed that an akuma needs to be close to the Butterfly Miraculous holder in order for him to connect with an akumatized person. When the akuma gets out of range, it acts on its own accord and akumatizes a person who is not controlled by the holder. * This is the second episode in which the titular villain names themselves after Gabriel Agreste does so in "The Collector". ** Startrain is also the first akumatized villain after The Collector to never receive direct orders from Hawk Moth. Consequently, Startrain never expresses any interest in taking Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. * The Activation Phrase for the Horse Miraculous is, "Kaalki, Full Gallop!" and its superpower is "Voyage". * Besides the Ladyblog, it's revealed that Alya also works on other blogs. * This is the first time we see London in this series. **It has been mentioned several times in the series, but this is its first physical appearance. **This is also the first time that a plot of the series happens outside Paris, with the heroes fighting and defeating the titular villain in space and also appearing in London. * When Ladybug and Cat Noir meet up, he calls black cats good luck. This is believed to be true in some countries, England being one of them. * It is revealed that Markov is the only one other then Ladybug and Cat Noir that know Max is Pegasus, being as he was with him when the Horse Miraculous was given to him. * This is the second time a visual thought process is used by another character, in this case, Pegasus. * This episode shows Roger without his cap on. It also reveals that he is balding. * Throughout the episode, Chloé is seen wearing her winter outfit instead of her regular outfit. She informs this to Ms. Bustier, believing that London is always cold. * Upon talking with Ladybug, Cat Noir calls himself "a cat in a haystack", referring to the classical saying, "a needle in a haystack." * Since the Fox Miraculous is seen being put back in the Miracle Box, it means Alya was called on another mission to become Rena Rouge. ** Also meaning that this is one of the few episodes where there had been a mission both on and off-screen. * Max doesn't give himself a superhero name, Ladybug calls him Pegasus when he uses his powers to bring the train back down to Earth. * It's revealed when Miraculous holders are transformed, they can survive temperatures of absolute zero degrees. * Symbiosis studio (who did this episode animation) has been fired after this episode due to the episode being delayed and the low quality animation. Errors * When Marinette gets out of the car, she doesn’t have her bag. But moments later, it’s seen on her shoulder. * After Adrien tells Nino that he didn’t tell his father about the London trip, Nino’s hair disappears for a frame. *When the screen zooms out to show the class watching sleeping Marinette and Adrien, Lila is shown sitting next to Marc. However, when the screen zooms in, the one sitting next to her is Sabrina. * When Markov overheats, Max cools him down by pouring cold water over him, but in "Syren", Markov said that his circuits were sensitive to water. *When the heroes enter the last wagon, Pegasus' Miraculous is briefly shown in camouflage mode. de:Zugfahrt ins All‎‎ es:Startrain fr:Startrain pl:StarTrain pt-br:Startrain ru:Стартрейн Category:Season 3 episodes